Town Laws, Rules and Regulations
' These rules apply to player-run cities and how they are managed. If you're a member of a group, you probably don't have to worry about this. Just remember you can't belong to more than one group, and you have to follow the PvP status of the group you're in.' Creating A Group On the last map, we had a lot of trouble with people making a series of dysfunctional cities that weren't actually cities. All you have to do to make a group is declare that you're starting a group. Send a staff member a mail message with its name and whether or not the group is PvP. As you get more and more members and civic buildings, you get more and more benefits that make your group more influential. See the different tiers and benefits of having more members. Assume you get the benefits of everything under the highest tier you belong to. Group Rules 1. You have to include everyone as long as they don't have a bad record with your group. This includes any form of bellicose rhetoric (ex: I'm gonna go to war with you), griefing, or previous bans. If they have any of those things, you may deny them entry. Otherwise, we want to make sure that the server is as inclusive to everyone as possible. 2. Declare whether or not your town is PvP enabled or not. This is permanent, so choose wisely. 3. Be aware that your group can be invaded if PvP is enabled and you've reached a certain tier. You may lose control of your buildings, but chests and storage materials remain under the property of the original city owners. 4. If you are of City tier or higher, and PvP is enabled, you must pay 75 diamonds minimum into your War Fund. Your War Fund can be used to hire defenders if you become under siege. If you lose control of your city, the remaining war fund goes to the conquering faction. This means that the longer you hold off enemy attackers, the less money they'll get from their victory (and the more money they'll have to spend on troops!) NOTE: The system for warfare isn't entirely complete. Check back later for more info on how invasions work. Formative Group- 1 to 2 players- no buildings required You're a newly founded group! Congratulations! Until you get more members, it's effectively just a house. Town- 2 to 3 players- 1 new building required You've got something going here! Good job! Build a Town Hall and receive a Fast Travel point for your town! This means that anyone who has been there before can come back at any time! Your Town Hall will be under the ownership of the town. It should be reasonably large and have things like message boards. Village- 4 to 5 players- 2 new buildings required Your village has brought people to the server! Build an Inn and a Bank and gain access to a healer NPC that will remove negative status effects and restore health and hunger for no charge! You will also automatically be given a protected area that encompasses the land you have already built on plus a bit of extra space. The Inn should have multiple rooms for guests (probably NPCs for questing) and the Bank should be built to keep an unlocked chest secure through puzzles, traps and guard NPCs. There must be at least one way to get to the bank's final chest without breaking blocks. City- 6 to 10 players- 5 new buildings required You have a thriving city! Build a market, an armory, a barracks, a Mage's Hall and a government building! Each type gives different benefits. You also get your own market NPCs, which run on their own economy. This means prices are tracked seperately and you can competitively interfere with the prices of other cities! Additionally, you'll recieve a mage that will teleport new players to your city for a nominal fee. You must pick a type of government for your group. This will influence what type of building you make. The building should be easily the largest in town, and very, very large. Monarchy- Castle- You are the supreme leader of your nation. Gain 3 free Knight defenders and 2 Archer defenders to protect your town. Parliamentary Democracy- You are the duly elected leader of your town! (at least half your players must consent before beginning this structure) Gain food and life regeneration as long as you remain in the bounds of your nation! Build a Senate. Socialist Republic- Tax the public to provide government services! Gain income once daily (there will be an NPC in your town) proportional to the number of players there! Build a Senate. Autocratic Dictatorship- C'est et moi... Your city's defenders are much stronger than non-autocratic nations. You no longer have merchants. '''Build a Presidential Palace. Nation- 11 or more players- 1 new building required Your city is now a nation. You can build additional colonies anywhere and get protection zones and warps for them. Your government benefits extend to colonies as well. Build a Capitol Building in the city. '''Your nation is ready for war if it is PvP enabled. See the warfare section (when it's written).